


Shudder

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [11]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Gustav and Monty’s first time.[Prompt 11: with a shuddering gasp]





	Shudder

As they lay together in bed, Gustav moves closer to Monty and presses a kiss to his forehead. Monty looks at him and smiles, closing his book about snakes. And he leans forwards and kisses Gustav back, on the lips this time.

When they pull apart, Gustav grins and stokes his fingers through Monty’s dark hair. “I love kissing you, even though your moustache tickles my nose.”

Monty laughs. He kisses Gustav again, this time carefully parting his lips and deepening the kiss. Gustav puts a hand against the back of his neck, pulling Monty closer, kissing him (and feeling his moustache tickle his top lip and nose). They press against each other, arms wrapped around each other, and Gustav kisses him deeper still.

He loves Monty so much, and was frankly amazed that Monty reciprocates his feelings. They have been in a relationship for three months now, and last week Gustav moved into Monty’s bedroom with him. Most nights, they kiss like this, but tonight feels different. Mainly because of what he can feel digging into his thigh.

Monty notices too, pulling away from Gustav so quickly he nearly falls off of the bed. An obvious bulge in his pyjama bottoms, Monty blushes, looking agonised.

“Gustav, I’m so sorry,” he babbles. “I—”

“Ssh,” Gustav whispers, reaching out and stroking Monty’s face, before cupping his chin and pulling him into a soft kiss. “It’s okay. It’s normal. And…” he smiles at Monty, watching his partner blush. “If you would like, I could… help you with your predicament.”

Realising what he means, Monty blushes even more. And his voice is faltering and nervous, but he smiles and says, “I… I would love that, Gustav.”

Gustav smiles. “Excellent. Now, just lie back, and let me…”

A slightly confused expression on his flushed face, Monty lies down on his back, looking up at him. Which is when it occurs to Gustav that he doesn’t actually know what to do. Monty doesn’t have any lube or condoms in the house, putting anything to do with anal off the cards. And he could go down on Monty, but he doesn’t really like oral. Thinking about all the different ways to have sex with Monty makes his face heat up, and Gustav realises that his underpants are getting tight.

But then he has an idea, a very simple but very effective way to bring Monty off. And so Gustav straddles him, hands pressed against the bed either side of his shoulders, knees beside his hips. Monty’s eyes widen, but he smiles.

“Ready?” Gustav says.

Monty grins, nodding his head. “Definitely.”

And Gustav moves forwards, and presses their bulging crotches together. Monty moans, his hips thrusting upwards. Gustav closes his eyes and starts to shift back and forwards, grinding against Monty. He grits his teeth to keep from moaning, but Monty groans loudly, his hips bucking up against him.

Gustav picks up the pace, their clothes creating wonderful friction. He moans despite himself, mostly from the sounds Monty keeps making. He grinds harder and faster, thrusting against Monty as sweat prickles on his forehead and his muscles burn. Gustav opens his eyes and sees Monty has his own eyes closed, moaning with his head tilted back and his hips thrust against Gustav’s own.

Unsurprisingly, it is Monty who comes first, crying out before slumping against the bed, breathing heavily. Gustav continues to grind, more slowly now, until he follows Monty, grunting as he comes into his underpants. And then he rolls off of Monty and flops down on the bed beside him.

Monty rolls over, a damp patch already visible on the crotch of his pyjamas. He smiles and kisses Gustav, and his voice comes out as a weak, shuddering gasp as he whispers, “I love you, Gustav. Thank you so much.”

Gustav smiles and gives him a soft kiss. “I love you too.”

Monty shuffles closer, putting his arm around Gustav. He’s still out of breath, sweat shining on his forehead. He leans his head against Gustav’s shoulder, snuggling up beside him. Gustav wraps his arms around him, pulling Monty close.

And despite his sore muscles and sweaty skin and the downright disgusting stickiness in his underpants, Gustav starts to feel sleepy. He and Monty fall asleep cuddled up together, so close he can feel Monty’s heart drumming against his chest.


End file.
